


Love, Selfish Love (aka, 1,000 ways to lose your job at Wheelies)

by dabster420



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:43:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabster420/pseuds/dabster420
Summary: Derek is far from the perfect boyfriend. He forgets Stiles's birthday, he can't seem to get his life together, and worst of all, he's been fired from the only job he ever had.  How hard is it to keep a job at Wheelies? Apparently too hard, well, when your friends decide that your job is the perfect place to pull their pranks.





	

Chapter 1: chapter one

Chapter Text

Ever since I was 6, I knew I wanted to be a dabber. I would beg my parents to teach me, a scrawny white kid to dab. Everyone laughed, they said I couldn't do it. They said "boy, white kids can't dance. They also don't have lips. They also all dress the same and like matchbox 20. Start acting like your race." And I cried out, "But mama, we're all equal and free." And Mama slapped me senseless. I stood up, "you whore." She called dad, "Donald Trump, raise your son correctly!" she yelled. Now I'm here, 26, dabbing on the streets. It's an addiction, but I love it. I dab at parties, birthdays, funerals, weddings,and barmistfas. My number is 1800-dab-that-hoe. I dab for a small loan of 2 million dollars, I live in my dabsion. It's great, even dabye west visits me. We're in love, he says he'll going to buy me a drabing. I'm so excited, we're going to dab all night long. I love his dabbing skills, fuck my dad trump. He's not a good dabber, to dreamab is to delieveab. Be yourself and keep dabbing

Actions

↑ Top Next Chapter → Add To Collections Bookmark  
Comments

 

YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS, IT'S 4:40 I MISSED 4:20 BY 20 MINUTES. FUCK. WELCOME TO THE DAB, YOU READY KIDS THIS IS THE MULTI AROBIC DABER TEST. THERE'S THREE DABBING STAGES. THE THREE STAGES ARE:

DAT BOI   
DANK MEMES  
WITH A TITLE THIS LONG I COULD BE A FUCKING DAB SONG BY FAIL DOUBT BOI- BY DABIC! AT THE DAB

WHEN THE BEE BUZZES YOU DAB, ON YOUR MARK, GET READY, DAB!

DAT BOI.   
DAT BOI.  
DAT BOI.  
DAT BOI.  
DAT BOI.  
DAT BOI.  
DAT BOI.  
DAT BOI.  
DAT BOI.  
DAT BOI.  
DAT BOI.  
DAT BOI.  
DAT BOI.  
DAT BOI.  
DAT BOI.  
DAT BOI.  
DAT BOI.  
DAT BOI.  
DAT BOI.  
DAT BOI.

GOOD DABBING PARTNER, ROUND TWO!

ERROR 404:  
DANK MEMES NOT FOUND.  
PLEASE RETURN TO STAGE ONE.

 

next page ====>

Actions

↑ Top ←Previous Chapter Next Chapter → Add To Collections Bookmark  
Comments

 

Ever since I was 6, I knew I wanted to be a dabber. I would beg my parents to teach me, a scrawny white kid to dab. Everyone laughed, they said I couldn't do it. They said "boy, white kids can't dance. They also don't have lips. They also all dress the same and like matchbox 20. Start acting like your race." And I cried out, "But mama, we're all equal and free." And Mama slapped me senseless. I stood up, "you whore." She called dad, "Donald Trump, raise your son correctly!" she yelled. Now I'm here, 26, dabbing on the streets. It's an addiction, but I love it. I dab at parties, birthdays, funerals, weddings,and barmistfas. My number is 1800-dab-that-hoe. I dab for a small loan of 2 million dollars, I live in my dabsion. It's great, even dabye west visits me. We're in love, he says he'll going to buy me a drabing. I'm so excited, we're going to dab all night long. I love his dabbing skills, fuck my dad trump. He's not a good dabber, to dreamab is to delieveab. Be yourself and keep dabbing

So it seems you've entered page one again. What a mess. Are you willing to dab on? Or go back and never reach your dankiest potential of dabbing?

Go on you filthy meme lover ====>

Actions

↑ Top ←Previous Chapter Next Chapter → Add To Collections Bookmark  
Comments

 

AND WE'RE LIVE.

WELCOME TO, GUESS, THAT MEME!

I BET YOU KNOW WHO THIS IS, HE'S ALL OVER TUMBLR.COM, HES,

DAT BOIIIIIIII,  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

JOOOOOOOHN CEEEEEENA

Actions

↑ Top ←Previous Chapter Next Chapter → Add To Collections Bookmark Comments (1)  
Comments

 

Aaaand were back at it hunting hard bck at it with tht fail doubt boi, and them panking? discoos. who wants to hear a story? of corse u do, you lil meme

???????????

Three two one,

We go liv

Anand

Welcum to meme'd out, your prbbly here to play the game of who's that mem3!

He's here, hes kinda flashy a hella gay, his name issssss????????????????

 

.  
.

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Not.  
.  
.  
.  
.

.  
JERARD  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

.  
.  
.  
WEIGH   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Its.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
J  
O   
O   
O  
O   
O   
O   
O   
O   
PEPEPE   
FUCKING   
WANTZ

Actions

↑ Top ←Previous Chapter Add To Collections Bookmark Comments (1)  
Comments


End file.
